1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for oxidizing organic compounds oxidizable by hypohalite ion. In one aspect, this invention relates to such a process wherein the compound to be oxidized is dissolved in a water-immiscible, inert organic solvent and subsequently contacted with an aqueous hypohalite ion in the presence of a catalytic amount of a quaternary onium salt. In another aspect, this invention relates to said process wherein the water-immiscible, inert organic solvent is a primary alkyl ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,259, is incorporated herein by reference. Disclosed therein is a novel process for oxidizing certain organic compounds which comprises contacting:
(a) a water-immiscible, liquid organic phase comprising the organic compound to be oxidized; with PA1 (b) an aqueous phase containing hypohalite ion; and PA1 (c) a catalytic amount of a quaternary ammonium salt and/or a quaternary phosphonium salt. PA1 (a) a water-immiscible, liquid organic phase comprising the organic compound and a water-immiscible, organic solvent; with PA1 (b) an aqueous phase containing hypohalite ion; and PA1 (c) a catalytic amount of a quaternary ammonium salt and/or a quaternary phosphonium salt
The water-immiscible, organic solvents used therein, e.g., methylene chloride, chloroform, and the like, are typical of the known organic solvents in which quaternary onium salts are soluble. The present invention differs from and is an improvement over the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,259 by the use of a primary alkyl ester as the water-immiscible, organic solvent.